five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Jeffy Workshop
"Welcome to the workshop, old friend." The Jeffy Workshop '''is an indie, point-and-click horror game created by JackieChuFan2016. This game is based off SuperMarioLogan. In this game, you are Mario Mario, trying to find the files of the abandoned workhouse to see if Jeffy really is the owner, then he will truly believe him. But night-by-night, everything could get worse for him. So you need to survive 5 nights, collecting the files, while surviving from the dangerous abandoned figures. Be warned, you will never be alone! The game was released in January 4, 2019, and released on all consoles in June 15, 2019. '''WARNING: THIS GAME CONTAINS FLASHING LIGHTS, LOUD NOISES, AND MAYBE LOTS OF JUMP-SCARES. HEADPHONES ARE REQUIRED. STATUS: '''DEMO (A 2-night demo.) Game-play You start as Mario Mario in the security office, and you will need to survive until 6:00 a.m., while making sure that the left-behind figures don't get to you, and kill you. There are 4 endings, also. Mechanics Cameras A tablet that is able to check the security cameras hidden all over the workshop. Be careful though, because you have a power limit in the camera system. If it runs out, the system will shut down for 10 seconds, and then you won't be able to see a figure in stock, so it is best to keep the limit at good limit. Doors Press the button beside the door to close it. But, only one door can be closed, and the other will open then. Panic Meter Be careful to keep your panicking at bay, by getting fresh air from the window behind you. If your panic meter goes up to a hundred percent, hallucinations will be occuring, until the meter is empty. Hallucinations The hallucinations are horror visions that make your vision swirly and red-like. Dust will be spreading over like crazy! Even worse, figures will be more aggressive and less noisy during horror visions. This is a BATIM reference. Don't judge me. Fan WHO'S IDEA WAS IT TO ADD IT TO THE MECHANICS PART!? Figures '''MORE WILL BE COMING SOON. Cut-scenes There is a cut-scene that happens before every night. Night 1 Outside the workshop, Mario wants to see if Jeffy is correct about it. He pulls out the newspaper again and reads it, quietly. He grabs his marker and draws a red circle around the article. He has agreed to take the chance, nobody has done... Night 2 Prototype Jeffy, deactivated in the storage room, later then activates and goes to the office hall. Breathing is what we are hearing from him. Step by step, he knocks onto the closed door. "Open up." He says. The door then opens, and then he leaps onto the previous guard, screaming. Silence. Just silence. But red liquid can be seen, leaking from the open door. That was blood. The End of the Demo Page Thank you for reading the Jeffy Workshop demo page! Do not worry, the page will be upgraded to the full-version page will feature more cutscenes, more figures, and a lot of spookness. Leffy will be waiting for you... Category:Games Category:Joke Pages Category:Spinoffs